Max Daddy
by yogam65
Summary: Max and 99 bring the twins home from the hospital for the first time


The door to 99's hospital room slowly opened "99 are you awake?" Max inquired as he poked his head in.  
  
"Yes Max" said 99 as she cradled her two new beautiful children next to her.  
  
Max came around the door and spotted the twins for the first time. His eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open as he struggled for the words.  
  
"Their beautiful" Max exclaimed as he stood in amazement.  
  
"Aren't they Max?" 99 was beaming as she looked at the twins "Come closer and see"  
  
As Max made his way to the bed, 99 announced "Children, I want you to meet." but before she could finish Max's foot caught the edge of the bed and down he went. 99 continued with a sigh ".your father"  
  
Max slowly raised himself off the floor peering over the bed rather embarrassed, "You think they'll remember that?"  
  
"I think its safe to say, no" 99 said with a giggle  
  
Max got up and walked over to 99, leaned in and softly kissed her lips, "99, you did a marvelous job." Max's finger lightly touched his son's hand. "Look at them,  
  
they're so tiny. Max then stroked 99 face, "How are you feeling Sweetheart?"  
  
"Well, a little tired but very excited. I can't believe they're finally here" 99 smiled as she held the newborns close to her.  
  
Max couldn't keep his eyes off the babies, He cooed and smiled at them as a new father would. He never dreamed this moment could come true. He had been a bachelor so long, the thought of being married and having kids never crossed his mind especially in his line of work. But now it was a reality and Max was determined to be the best husband and father he could be. Max started to reach into both of his coat pockets.  
  
"I wanted to. ahhh" Max cleared his throat looking a little uncomfortable. ".Ahhh get a little something for the babies" then pulled out two of the cutest little teddy bears.  
  
99 thought they were the sweetest bears she'd ever seen. They were so soft and cuddly. One bear had a blue bow tie around its neck while the other bear had a pink ribbon on its head. 99 knew that this was a side of Max she didn't see too often. Being a secret agent didn't allow one to have a cute, sensitive side. It was essential on missions to keep ones edge.  
  
"Oh Max, they're precious" 99 said as she held them up to the babies.  
  
"Ok to.?" As Max motioned to pick one of the babies up,  
  
"Of course Max".  
  
99 began to lift her son to Max but was surprised by his reaching for the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. 99 noticed a certain gleam in Max's eyes as he carefully brought his daughter close to him. Max cradled the small tiny figure in his arms, " She's so beautiful, just like her mother " Max gently kissed his daughter on the cheek. The girl started to crinkle her face and then cry. This alarmed Max for a moment.  
  
"Oh, its ok, don't cry my little one." Max continued to rock her in his arms but soon surrendered, "I guess you want your mama" Max gave her back to 99 then proceeded to pick up his son. Max held his son in his arms looking as proud as could be. As Max wiggled his finger in front of his son, the boy grabbed on.  
  
" Wow, what a grip. He'll make a fine.."  
  
99 cut him off. "Don't even say it Max"  
  
"But 99, don't you want our son to follow in my footsteps?" Max said with a pout.  
  
" Now Max, there will be plenty of time for that but I just want them to be children first.  
  
Max nodded lowering the boy back into 99 arms.  
  
Max sat on the edge of the bed still waving his fingers to his kids,  
  
" Well 99, have you decided names for our children.?"  
  
Max had given 99 the decision of picking the names. Every time 99 would throw out a name Max just couldn't make up his mind. Whatever 99 thought was fine with him.  
  
All through 99's pregnancy Max kept referring to his unborn child as his son. 99 thought the logical choice for a boy would be Max Jr. Max and 99 never gave it much thought that they would have a girl let alone twins. But seeing Max's affections lean toward his daughter made 99 re-think her decision. 99 quickly came up with an idea.  
  
Looking over to her son 99 said "Well Max I have been thinking about naming him after my father"  
  
"Zachary?" Max thought about it " Yes, well Zachary is a very nice name but I thought."  
  
99 quickly cut in, And our daughter's name would be Maxine"  
  
Max opened his mouth to continue his thought then looked at 99.  
  
"Maxine?" Max said with a smile "Maxine. Maxine Smart, that does have kind of a nice ring to it"  
  
99 could see that Max like these names especially Maxine for his daughter.  
  
"Ok then." Max leaned into the babies, "Hello Zachary, Hello Maxine. Welcome to the family."  
  
Max spent the rest of the day, cuddling his son and daughter while telling them some of his most exciting adventures as a secret agent, spilling Jell- O down his shirt and kissing his wife as much as possible until the night nurse stepped into the room  
  
"Sorry Mr. Smart, Visiting hours are over"  
  
Max nodded reluctantly looking over to 99, "I guess I have to leave, when do you and the twins get to come home?"  
  
"Probably just a day or two Max" 99 answered  
  
  
  
Max got up and kissed 99 " Have a good night Sweetheart, I'm gonna miss you" Then kissed each of the babies " and you too my little darlings"  
  
The two days 99 mentioned turned into a week. It was a long week for Max what with the twins not being released till they were up to weight, that horrible ordeal him and 99 had with Big Eddie Little not to mention all the work in getting the apartment ready for his children.  
  
Max arrived promptly at 10 am ready to pick up 99 and the twins from the hospital. Max walked over to the admitting desk  
  
"I'm here to pick up my wife and the twins" Max told the admitting Nurse.  
  
"Oh Hello Mr. Smart, let me check for you"  
  
The nurse looked down at the day's roster running her finger down the page.  
  
"Mrs. Smart, room 210. Yes, she's all ready to go. You're going to need some help with all the flowers and gifts in the room. I'll call an orderly to help you."  
  
"Thank you, I'll meet him up at the room"  
  
Max turned and almost ran into a bedpan cart but stopped just in time. This was not going to happen a second time. He looked back at the nurse holding his fingers close together, "Missed it by that much" Max remarked as he continued to walk to the elevator.  
  
But as luck would have it, Max didn't see the wet floor sign and slipped into the elevator just as the opened. He fell in head first then quickly bounced up. As he straightened his tie very nonchalantly he pressed the 2nd floor button.  
  
  
  
Max got to the room and popped his head in, " Hi mommy, ready to go?"  
  
99 was sitting in the wheelchair with Zach and Maxine  
  
in her arms, " Oh good morning love, Yes we're all set to go"  
  
"Oh 99, I'm taking the day off today to stay and help you out with the twins"  
  
"I thought my mother was coming to help?"  
  
"She is, but I called her and told her to come tomorrow, I thought it only right I be with you for the first day"  
  
"Ok Max, that would be nice" 99 said cautiously  
  
99 appreciated Max's offer but could only imagine what the day would bring with him "Helping" out.  
  
Max looked around the room to see lots of flowers and stuffed animals.  
  
"I'm glad an orderly is coming to help, look at all this stuff'  
  
The orderly arrived and Max proceeded to pile flower baskets and toys in his arms. Max grabbed 99's night case, some flowers and a giant stuffed giraffe. With one last look around Max told the orderly, "Ok, I think we have everything lets go" Max walked out leaving 99 sitting in the wheelchair with the twins.  
  
99 could just roll her eyes and waited. What a fun day this was starting out to be. A moment later Max ran back into the room, "Good , you're still here" With his hands full he managed to wheel 99 out of the room.  
  
  
  
Max and 99 arrived at their apartment, 99 carrying the babies while Max carried some flowers and a few toys.  
  
Unlocking the door and pushing it open, a large figure on the couch caught Max's eye , he promptly dropped the stuff he was holding, grabbed his gun from his waist band and proceeded to shoot at the figure.  
  
The gunshots woke up the twins as 99 screamed, "Max what are you doing!"  
  
"Disposing of an unwelcome." Max flipped on the light to get a better look at the victim, "Stuffed animal."  
  
The victim was a giant stuffed panda bear and Max shot the stuffing right out of it.  
  
Max walked over to the bear and started to stuff its stuffing back into the holes " I forgot the Chief dropped it by this morning. Eh, 99? How are you at sewing?"  
  
"Max, please be more careful" 99 moaned  
  
" Well, 99 we have kids now and with KAOS lurking about we can't be too careful." Max said in his nasally voice  
  
99 made her way up to their bedroom to put the babies down when Max diverted her.  
  
"I think they'll be more comfortable in here." Max smiled  
  
as he lead her to the spare bedroom.  
  
99 was a little confused with what Max meant but as he opened the door, 99's mouth fell open as she looked around the room. The spare room had been transformed into a beautiful nursery. One half of the room was painted a soft pink and the other half blue. The wallpaper had blue and pink baby bunnies sleeping on clouds. Two delicate bassinets stood next to each other, one with blue lace and the other with pink. Hanging off the ceiling between the bassinets was a mobile that had various baby animals dancing off each other. The entire room was comfortable and cozy.  
  
"Surprise! Do you like it" Max said with a hopeful voice  
  
"Oh Max, it's so sweet and wonderful but when did you do all this?" 99 said with an excited voice.  
  
" While you were in the hospital. A couple of the agents from CONTROL helped me after work"  
  
99 made her way to the bassinets and handed Maxine over to Max. As 99 laid Zach down inside, Maxine started to fuss in Max's arms. This was a bit unsettling for Max  
  
since he really didn't do anything to provoke such a response.  
  
Max looked over to 99, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing that I can see, maybe we startled her." 99 said as she took her back from Max  
  
"We?" Max frowned " More like me"  
  
99 could see Max was disappointed that Maxine was  
  
not too receptive with him. 99 tucked her in then came next to Max and hugged him.  
  
  
  
"It's been a big day, it's an adjustment period for us all."  
  
99 said as she rubbed the back of Max's neck.  
  
  
  
"Well, Zach seems to be ok when I hold him but everytime I hold Maxine, well, its like. she doesn't like me"  
  
"Oh Max that's not true. Maybe it's your body language. maybe you're too stiff when you hold her"  
  
"You could be right, like you said, Its going to take time to adjust"  
  
Max and 99 stood infront of the bassinets their arms around each other, letting it all soak in, 99 turned to Max and whispered " we should go and get things ready for the feeding"  
  
Max whispered back, " Good I'm starved."  
  
99 pointed to the babies, "They're feeding Max"  
  
Max mouthed an "0h"  
  
"But you're right we could do with a snack"  
  
99 took Max by the hand and led him out the door.  
  
After lunch and for the next couple hours Max was fidgety. He tried to keep busy but every so often he found his way back into the nursery just to stop and look. As long as Max didn't disturb the babies sleep, 99 didn't have any objections and it also freed her from having to answer Max's same question every half hour about when they eat and when they got changed.  
  
Max stood over the blue bassinet. Zach was slightly awake and looked up at the big man standing over him, Max quietly whispered to him. "I know your mother doesn't want me to talk about this now but I can tell you're going to make a fine." Max looked over his shoulder to make sure 99 wasn't standing behind him, ".CONTROL agent someday. By that time I'll probably be the Chief and the both of us will make the world safe from KAOS and their evil plans." Zach did nothing but yawn and close his eyes. Max moved over to Maxine being extra careful not to disturb her slumber. 99 walked up the stairs for the twins feeding but as she got closer to the door she could hear Max having a heart to heart with his daughter. She stood quietly at the door to listen.  
  
Max put his hands behind his back and started to rock back and forth on his heels "I know we're both trying to get used to each other and I guess that just takes time. You'll find I'm kinda clumsy and my judgement isn't always right but I'm a pretty nice guy once you get to know me. Just ask your mother."  
  
  
  
99 smiled as she nodded in agreement. It was moments like this that made 99 love Max even more. The cries of hunger came from the bassinets as Zach and his sister were ready to be fed.  
  
99 backed up from the door and made a noise in the hall to announce her arrival. Max straightened up, "Is it time to feed them?"  
  
"Yes it is, Max would you like to feed Maxine while I feed Zach?"  
  
"Oh sure that would be great" Max thought here was his chance to see if his little talk to Maxine paid off.  
  
Max sat down in the rocker as 99 laid Maxine in his arms.  
  
Almost immediately she started to squirm and fuss as Max tried to give her the bottle. Max tried everything he could to get her to take the bottle but she wanted nothing to do with it or him.  
  
"I think we should trade" 99 said sympathetically  
  
Max didn't want to give in but the twins needed to be fed. Zach promptly took the bottle Max gave to him. Max smiles at his son as he fed him but every so often looked over to 99 and Maxine with a heavy heart.  
  
99 saw the look on his face, "I guess Maxine isn't ready for a bottle yet, she still prefers to be breast fed"  
  
So I guess that lets me out?" Max said  
  
"Definitely" 99 smiled  
  
Soon after feeding, 99 needed to change their diapers and Max was right at her side ready to assist.  
  
Max watched intently as 99 changed Zach. Max studied every move of how it was done. Not that he didn't already know the basics, he did go to Miss Valerie's school for expectant fathers. As 99 lifted the back end of Zach to slip the diaper on, she discovered something vaguely familiar  
  
"Look Max."  
  
99 pointed down to the beauty mark on Zach's bottom.  
  
"Zach has one in the same spot as yours" Max grabbed 99 arm and quickly looked around the room.  
  
"99, not in front of the children" Max said in an embarrassed tone  
  
99 finished with Zach and went over to Maxine but Max  
  
had already picked up Maxine and carried her over to the changing table. "Even thought Miss Valerie turned out to be a KAOS agent, I did learn how to change a diaper." Max said confidently as he folded a diaper. 99 looked on. Changing a doll was easy but changing a real baby was a little more cumbersome as Max was soon to find out.  
  
"Ok, Maxine first we'll get a little powder on you"  
  
Max found the baby powder and shook the bottle but very little powder came out.  
  
"It must be clogged" Max said as he look closely at the holes at the top. Squeezing a little too hard on the bottle, out shot an abundant amount of powder all over his shirt. Not looking over to 99 ,Max brushed off his shirt and kept going. Max struggled to fit Maxine into the diaper as she kicked and fussed. 99 stepped in only to be stopped by Max. "Please 99, I can do this" 99 stepped away and let Max proceed with the process. Max had one hand on Maxine as his other hand tried to fit the diaper over her. Max took a diaper pin out of his mouth and attempted to pin the front together. Max smirked at 99 to show that he succeeded but as he pulled back with his hand the diaper slid off pinned to his sleeve. Before 99 could say anything , Max quickly redid the whole process. Max lifted Maine up for 99 to examine his work and the diaper slid right off on the changing table. Max and 99 looked down at the diaper then he handed Maxine off to 99. He left very discouraged. Max headed downstairs to the kitchen. Max grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee. He went to the fridge to get some cream for his coffee. Looking around Max yelled out to 99,  
  
"99, I THINK WE'RE OUT OF CREAM" then spied a small Grey container of milk, he yelled out "NEVER MIND I'LL USE MILK" As Max fixed his coffee, 99 yelled back to the kitchen "WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T USE WHAT'S IN THE GREY CONTAINER. Just as Max took a drink 99 continued, ".ITS BREAST MILK" Max spewed his coffee across the table. Max buried his head in his hands and sighed, "Suicide missions are easier than this."  
  
  
  
It was two in the morning and Max laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. 99 attended to the twins feeding. He felt like he was useless in helping 99 with the babies and opted to stay in bed. Max kept racking his brain trying to figure out why Maxine would cry everytime he picked her up. All this new father stuff left him dumfounded. Zach seemed to be fine with him so why not Maxine.  
  
99 quietly crept back to bed, slipped in-between the covers and let out a sigh, " All fed and happy" 99 whispered as she looked over to Max. She noticed the forlorn look on Max's face as he continued to stare off into the darkness. 99 cuddled up close to Max and began to make small circles on his chest, "Max, you have to stop obsessing about this. Each day will get better, I promise you." 99 moved in closer. "Now, how about if I help you get your mind off of things. Its been a while since we.." 99 started to walk her fingers down South but Max stopped her at the border.  
  
"99 , I love you very much and there isn't anything  
  
I'd love more than to let you.ehhh, pass. But I 've got my mind on other things right now."  
  
99 knew better than to push the issue and what fun would it be anyway while he was in this state of mind. "Ok Max." 99 kissed him on his cheek. "But things will get better you'll see"  
  
99 started to drift off to sleep when one of the babies started to cry. As she started to get up Max stopped her. "I'll check to see whats wrong"  
  
"Well." 99 hesitated.  
  
"Please let me go 99, I'd like to try and do something right today" Max pleaded.  
  
99 nodded, "If you need me, I'll come right in. Chances are one is just wet"  
  
As Max got to the door he'd hoped it was Zach that was crying but as he got closer to the bassinets, it was none other than Maxine.  
  
"Oh great, it would be you" Max sighed  
  
Max took a big breath and wiped his hands on his pajamas. " You can do this Smart, just be confident."  
  
Carefully Max reached into the bassinet and cradled Maxine in his arms and started to rock her. Maxine fussed and whimpered as Max tried in vain to quiet his little angel. As Max brought her head to his chest she squirmed even more. Max started to think that it might be the material on his pajama top. It could be too scratchy for her or maybe the buttons poked at her. Max gently put her back in the bassinet and hurried back into his bedroom for another top. 99 sat up and took notice of Max quickly rummaging through the dresser.  
  
"How is it going?" 99 asked  
  
"Everything's under control" Max said as he grabbed another top and headed back to the nursery.  
  
99 just shook her head and decided to give Max a few more minutes.  
  
Max took his pajama top off but before he could change into the other top, Maxine let out a huge cry. Max quickly reached in and cradled her to his chest.  
  
"Shhhh, Shhhh, That's my girl, don't cry"  
  
As Max slowly rocked her, he noticed that the fussiness and crying was diminishing. Maxine had quieted down as she nestled into Max's warm bare chest. Her tiny head lay directly over his heart, the slow, steady beat lulling her into a peaceful repose. Max was finally bonding with his daughter. He did not want to disturb this moment by putting her back into the bassinet, so he walked over to the rocking chair and slowly lowered himself into it. His arms wrapped around her keeping her safe as he slowly rocked in the chair.  
  
  
  
A couple hours passed and 99 woke to discover that Max was not next to her. She headed to the nursery to find him sleeping in the rocker with his daughter cradled within his arms. 99 bent down next to Max and softly touched his face. Max woke up as 99 whispered, "Congratulations my love, looks like you two will be just fine." Max smiled as he looked down to see Maxine still sleeping. He gently kissed the top of Maxine's head then looked over to 99 and sweetly kissed her lips. Max got up and delicately placed his little sweetheart back in her bassinet.  
  
Max and 99 stood over their little one as they watched her sleep.  
  
"99 's hand turned Max's face to hers, "Max when I gave birth to the twins, you became a father but tonight you became a daddy"  
  
Max was beaming. This was a moment in his life that he would long cherish.  
  
" We'll need to feed them in another hour Max, let's go back to bed"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute" Max told 99 as he kept starring at his kids.  
  
99 let go of Max's hand and left the room. Max reached into Maxine's bassinet and picked up her little teddy bear with the pink bow. As Max held the bear, the bright pink ribbon slowly started to fade and fray while the fur on the bear began to ware thin in spots. The left button eye started to disappear, all in what seemed a matter of moments.  
  
A quiet knock and a voice came from behind the door "It's time daddy". Max looked over to find a young girl of twenty-one with long brown hair and radiant blue eyes standing before him in a beautiful wedding gown. This vision of loveliness was his daughter Maxine, now a grown woman, ready to share the biggest day of her life with her father.  
  
The room that was once the twin's nursery was now a study. Max stood tall in his black tuxedo. His once jet-black hair now showed streaks of Grey. His face, still ruggedly handsome, aged in such a way that it gave him a distinguished look for a man of sixty years old.  
  
Oh Maxine, you're.. Max started to choke up, You're the image of your mother on her wedding day"  
  
Maxine smiled as she fluffed her gown. "Its Mom's wedding dress. Looks great after all these years doesn't it?" Max nodded as he remembered.  
  
"And you look so handsome Dad" Maxine exclaimed as she straighten out his tie  
  
Max stuck up his chin "You really think so?"  
  
"Why you're just as. No. You're even more handsome than that James Bond guy" Maxine proudly proclaimed.  
  
Maxine spotted the bear in Max's hand and touched its nose. "Isn't that my bear?"  
  
'"Yes, I got that for you the day you were born, Max touched Maxine's cheek as he looked into her eyes, "and since then you've been the sweetest part of my life for so long."  
  
Maxine came closer and snuggled into Max's arms as her  
  
head lay softly on his chest. "Daddy, when I was little this  
  
was the safest place I knew. And looking back through the years there were moments in my life that my heart still replays. I'll always be your little girl but now its time for you to give me away." Max closed his eyes and thought back to the first time he held her in his arms, "I could never give you away" Max said as he squeezed her tightly.  
  
Maxine smiled up at her father as he gently kissed her forehead.  
  
Max backed up from Maxine, "But now another man has come into your life and its time for me to let you go.  
  
Max placed the little bear back up on the shelf then took his daughter's arm. From downstairs they could hear the music starting to play  
  
"Ready?" Max smiled  
  
Maxine smiled back "Ready"  
  
"Lets not keep your new life waiting." Max told her  
  
as they started to walk out of the room. 


End file.
